plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Saw/escape map
Saw maps are types of maps in the Plazma Burst 2 Multiplayer. These maps are Cooperative maps in which the team is forced to escape to win. Escape maps generally contain 6-16 players, depending on the size of the map and the difficulty of the obstacles. The amount of teams in the map can vary, although there is usually only one team of cooperative players. Some saws and escapes have special players that press the Use buttons and activate the traps. Sometimes it just ends with players losing from the game and resulting in death. Other approaches include the one-team method. This is the most common arrangement of saw maps, and only includes one team where all of the players need to cooperate with each other. Ultimately, the team will need to be wiped out for the next round to start, so these maps usually kill the player upon completion. Types of Saws These are the most popular saw map types. * Acid saw * Obstacle saw * Glitch saw * Water saw * Walljump saw * Parkour * Troll saw * Escape saw * Deathrun * Maze * Selfboost saw * Portnade saw * Glitch saw Typical obstacles/traps # Acid: They are commonly used in escape/saw maps. # High gravity: High gravity areas tend to make lethal even a minor fall. # Falling blocks: Commonly type of traps that can be deadly. Some players can glitch through it. # Bombs: Blows you up and shreds your body. # Laser: This trap basically cuts you in half, or at least kills you. # Small blocks: Flying black squares. To avoid it, in most cases, just press "X". Sometimes these explode. # Cage: A kind of trap which traps and squishes a player who sets it off. # Invisible floor: An invisible floor. It usually comes with rifles, so just shoot in front of you to figure out where the floor is. # Elevator-to-death: Creates an elevator and goes up until you end up being crushed on a wall/ceiling. # Death: Kills you automatically when you step or get close to these spots. Sometimes mapmakers put guns as bait in these spots. # No oxygen room: Used in some maps. In these areas, your health slowly depletes. (Kind of like acid) # Blocks: These are used sometimes as transportation, but sometimes squish you. # Freeze: A trap which triggers during the end of the game were the remaining players are frozen and forced to kill themselves. # Pitfalls: A kind of trap, in which if fallen into, you either get crushed or drown in acid. # Crushing walls: Usually at the start of any escape maps, its main reason is to kill the AFK From the Keyboard players # Gravity water: It is a tunnel with water which has gravitational force inside it pushing players violently at walls. # Turrets: It "shoots" fast moving doors which are stylized as bullets. Sometimes, the bullets will explode hitting everyone in the radius. # Boat ride: A trap which the players will have to ride a boat over acid. Sometimes, this is followed up by obstacles which will make the player fall in the acid. # Destroyer squares: These squares make players bodies to explode, these squares are usually colored white or red. # Impalement: The most awkward trap in some saw/escape maps, it is a very thin block usually in a vertical position which swoop down in the waist level carrying the victim or cutting through the waist level. # Whirlpool: A kind of trap which usually in water and sucks the player to death zone or violently crushed to death or get trap and forced to say -kill. # Faked button: A button which doesn't work really and usually kills you with an explosion or something. # Multiple buttons: A group of buttons that have to be pressed in a certain order or it will kill you. (i.e explosions) Tips * Don't forget it's a co-op map, so that means that you have to use teamwork, and don't forget the main three tactics that will usually help win a game, listed below. These are extremely important in multiplayer saws. * Don't ditch your team; many saws will allow certain ahead players to push buttons that trap and kill their teammates. * Don't be selfish. * Help each other in order for the maximum amount of players to survive. Trivia * Mostly the only weapon in this maps is Defibrillator, but maps with invisible walls usually have rifles. * Saw/Escape maps can't be approved because there is typically only one team, and the map is extremely unbalanced and usually involves little to no combat. Saw maps are full of deathspawns. * Saw and Escape maps usually utilize strong, instant-death acid to challenge the players. Example Saw maps * bosscat1-funny * bosscat1-saw5 * bosscat1-deathrun * cahir-traps * cahir-traps2 * cahir-traps3 * cahir-traps4 * cahir-traps5 * cahir-traps6 * gabeiwa-saw3 * kabo-saw * kabo-saw2 * kaser-traps * kaser-traps5 * nastypop-saw * nastypop-saw2 * terminatorrex-saw * Defensive-saw2 * Defensive-saw3 * Defensive-saw4 * Defensive-saw5 * Defensive-saw6 * Defensive-saw7 * krookodile-saw * game1-saw * good dog-funny * uzo-saw2 * uzo-walljump Gallery Lazer.jpg|Example of laser. Invisible_Doors.png|An example of invisible walls. NO_oxygen.jpg|Example of no oxygen room. up to death.png|Example of death/acid elevator. ABC.jpg|Another type of pitfalls in which you have to fall into the right one, or else death should be expected. Blockman_shooter.jpg|A turret which looks like a human with a gun. Category:Multiplayer Category:Custom Maps Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Map Types